Kira?
by The Destiny Dragon
Summary: One day, Kagome turns the on the to hear about "Kira. "Kira" could kill people with just their names and faces. She tries to stop "Kira" as he continues to take over the world. Inuyasha soon finds about everything when he accidentally overheard Kagome talk to someone. He tries to stop her before it's too late. Will he be too late to save her? Will Kira win and take over the world?


Preview

"I believe that this word can be changed… It can turn into a utopia, and I will be god. No one will stop me!" The mysterious figure cackled.

The people of this world chose sides. It was either the Kira or against him. Countries went and called him a hero, but others have tried to hunt him down. Criminals from all around the world went in panic. They were afraid that this "Kira" might hunt them down. The whole media was going crazy, and the police were afraid of what to do next. "Kira" had warned them that he would eliminate anyone that was in their way, but he had also said that if they agreed to let him kill the criminals they could all live in peace. A.K.A. Utopia. Only that was when Kagome returned from the feudal era. There was a note lying on the table. Kagome read the note, and it said, "Hello Kagome! Sorry if you find this note. By the time you find this note we are probably already in the hot springs. We didn't know when you were coming, so we just went by ourselves. –mom xoxo"

_Ah! They probably didn't know I was coming back this soon… That's too bad. I would have liked to go to the hot springs with them… Since I'm here I might as well study all of the work that I've missed. _

Kagome tried to study, but she couldn't focus on anything right now. Naraku was after the sacred jewel, and while she was gone she couldn't help but worry about her friends.

_Since I can't even study, I better go watch the TV…_

Kagome turned the TV on only to find a newscaster trembling in fear.

"We give you this live broadcast. It was requested by Kira-san who threatened to kill us if we didn't cooperate…"

_What is this?!_

The TV turned into a white screen with the word listed clearly. The word was "Kira". Then a distorted voice spoke. "Attention everyone… Yes! I mean everyone from this world. I am Kira. I want to say that if you don't stand in my way I will make a perfect Utopia where the world will have no crime or sin. It will be a perfect world where no crime will ever exist. If crime does exist then I will get rid of it. I promise you all a world without sin… If you cooperate with me then I will not harm you, but you will live in a world with peace and harmony. Listen closely… I will eliminate anyone who defies me. Anyone who still stands in my way will be killed, but if you don't want to be killed then don't stand in my way… If you do then I'll have to eliminate you. This is…The last warning."

_What exactly is this "Kira" talking about… Who is he?! Maybe I should tell Inuyasha and the others? No, that wouldn't help at all, but what can I do? _Kagome sat on the couch thinking deeply. _For now, I should probably just worry about the sacred jewel, but what if this "Kira" makes this world make all of humanity go insane?! Ugh… I don't know what to do! _

A few days back… (Kagome's P.O.V.)

_Oh crap! I forgot that there was an important test coming up this Tuesday… _"Uh… Sango?"

"What is it Kagome?" Sango replied, surprised at Kagome.

"Um… I have to go back to my time tomorrow, and it's really important. Please don't tell Inuyasha."

"Sure thing!"

Me and Sango went back to Kaede's after finding the medicinal herbs that Kaede was talking about to treat the wounds inflicted on Inuyasha. "We're back with the herbs that you've told us about!"

"Oh that's great! His wound will be cured by tomorrow morning." Kaede said, applying the herbs to the wound.

"Okay then. Thanks Kaede!"

Sango and I explained everything to Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha was still sleep recovering from his wounds. All of us fell asleep later on. The next morning I woke up with a yawn. I got up and said goodbye to Kaede and the others. I was walking to the well when someone stopped me.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

I looked back at the person who approached me. It was Inuyasha. "Um… I'm going back to my time."

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome saying, "WHAAAT?! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR TIME?!"

"Yeah. I have an important test coming up, and I can't miss it!"

"No way! You can't go. We're in the middle of finding the shards before Naraku does!"

"SIT BOY!"

"OW!" Inuyasha yelped.

I ran to the well and jumped down. I arrived at the shrine. I went to my house to find mom cooking. "Hi mom!" I greeted her.

"Hi sweetie! I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"Well I'm here to take the history test."

"Oh I see."

"I'm going to my room."

I went to my room and grabbed my backpack when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked at the person. Inuyasha again… "SI-" I tried to say when he covered my mouth.

"Don't say it." Inuyasha told me.

I tried to take his hand off but he was too strong. "You're coming with me Kagome!"

I started hitting him but that didn't help at all. He just slid the window open and jumped out while carrying me with him. He ran towards the well and jumped in carrying me. We were back in the Feudal era, and there was Miroku clapping. "I guess mission 'kidnap princess' was a success eh Inuyasha?"

"Oh shut up you lousy monk!" Inuyasha yelled, punching him in the head.

Miroku rubbed his head, and Sango just laughed. _I finally got him distracted_! I quickly took his hand off and screamed, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell down. "Seriously Inuyasha… Stop following me will you? I will be back in two days… Can't you just wait till then?"

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha said, reaching his hand out.

"Don't come for me you got that?!" I snapped at him, and walked back to the well.

I went into the well, and came back to my own era. It was then that I found a note on the table.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Jeez what's with her? We're on an important duty right now to go and get the sacred jewel shards before Naraku does, and all she's doing is being uncooperative!"

"Inuyasha… I really don't get why Kagome puts up with you…" Sango said, sternly.

"Shut up!"

"Anyways without Kagome we can't find the jewel shards. For now all we can do is just wait for Kagome." Miroku told us.

"See? That's why I dragged her back here, so we could continue to find fragments of the sacred jewel!"

"If you think about it… It's like a two day vacation! We should be grateful to Kagome. At least we can take a break from all of this. Also Inuyasha… It's not like your wounds have healed completely. It's better for you to use this to take a rest."

"Shaddup Miroku. I'm going to go get Kagome if she doesn't come back before the two days she promised."

Kagome's P.O.V.

I arrived at the shrine and went to my house to find it completely empty. There was a note left behind on the table that said , "Hello Kagome! Sorry if you find this note. By the time you find this note we are probably already in the hot springs. We didn't know when you were coming, so we just went by ourselves. –mom xoxo"

_Ah! They probably didn't know I was coming back this soon… That's too bad. I would have liked to go to the hot springs with them… Since I'm here I might as well study all of the work that I've missed. _

I went into my room and tried to concentrate on studying, but nothing worked. I kept trying to study, but all I could think of right now was about Naraku. My friends might be in danger without me also…

_Since I can't even study, I better go watch the TV…_

I turned the TV on only to find a newscaster trembling in fear.

"We give you this live broadcast. It was requested by Kira-san who threatened to kill us if we didn't cooperate…"

_What is this?!_

The TV turned into a white screen with the word listed clearly. The word was "Kira". Then a distorted voice spoke. "Attention everyone… Yes! I mean everyone from this world. I am Kira. I want to say that if you don't stand in my way I will make a perfect Utopia where the world will have no crime or sin. It will be a perfect world where no crime will ever exist. If crime does exist then I will get rid of it. I promise you all a world without sin… If you cooperate with me then I will not harm you, but you will live in a world with peace and harmony. Listen closely… I will eliminate anyone who defies me. Anyone who still stands in my way will be killed, but if you don't want to be killed then don't stand in my way… If you do then I'll have to eliminate you. This is…The last warning."

_What exactly is this "Kira" talking about… Who is he?! Maybe I should tell Inuyasha and the others? No, that wouldn't help at all, but what can I do? _Kagome sat on the couch thinking deeply. _For now, I should probably just worry about the sacred jewel, but what if this "Kira" makes this world make all of humanity go insane?! Ugh… I don't know what to do! _

I went into my room frustrated. Naraku and now this… What in the world was going on?! I sat down in my bed annoyed. I threw all my books and tried to go to sleep. The test was tomorrow so I couldn't afford to think about this stuff…

_Whoever was this "Kira" guy… Does he really intend to kill people? Even though they are criminals they are still human. If he really intends to make a utopia what exactly will happen to the world? Anyway I have to deal with Naraku first. Then I will find out about this "Kira" guy and destroy him. Even though they are criminals it's just too harsh to kill them. I must stop this guy even if I have to risk my life!_

I got out of my bed and got a cold glass of water. I drank it with two huge gulps and placed the glass down. I got my laptop out and started researching this "Kira" guy.

_Hmm… So this guy apparently can kill with just people's faces and their names? There is also a second Kira that could just kill you just by looking at you?! Well… That's just creepy. I wonder how exactly these "Kira's" can kill. I need to find out and stop them from killing more people._

I closed my laptop and got everything ready for school tomorrow. I went up to my room and slept. The next morning I woke up I made breakfast for myself and got ready for school. I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the school. I finally arrived to find my friends greeting me. I greeted them back, and we all got our exam tickets and went into the exam room. We got test papers and started the test.

_Ah! I know this question! _

I quickly wrote down the answer and barely managed to get through the test. After the test had ended me and my friends all met up. "Hey guys I have to go somewhere. See you later!" I told them.

I ran towards the direction of my house. I finally arrived and grabbed my stuff and headed down the well. I arrived at the feudal era to find Inuyasha sulking. "Oh I see you are back early Kagome!" Miroku remarked.

"Yeah let's go guys. Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Ah it's fine Kagome. We were able to have a short vacation thanks to you. We actually should be thanking you. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Sango said leering at Inuyasha.

"S-shut up!" Inuyasha stammered.

"Anyway guys I've brought some snacks. Do you want some?"

"Sure!"

I passed out the snacks one by one. However Inuyasha refused his share. "Look… I'm sorry Inuyasha, but are you sure that you don't want one of these bags of potato chips?"

Inuyasha just looked away and growled. "Okay then…"

We continued the journey to find villagers running up to us begging for help. "Please! You must help us before the demon eats the young lord!"

"I'm in. How about you guys?" I asked them.

"I'm fine with that. We do need a place to stay." Miroku told me.

"I'm with you." Sango replied smiling.

Inuyasha protested growling, "We're supposed to be looking for sacred jewel shards, and not getting rid of every single demon in the way!"

We all ignored Inuyasha and went with the villagers.

"Hey! How dare you guys leave me here!" Inuyasha barked at us while catching up.

The villagers told us all about the demon. We all were paired up to stay in different houses. Me, Sango, and Shippo were in one room. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kilala were in the other. The demon apparently only attacked the houses with lots of wealth in them. Every single month the demon would take the richest people's offspring and take their lives. Since the young lord was born the demon was targeting the young lord. We were guarding the second richest son's house. The rest were guarding the young lord's house. It was tomorrow that was the day of the next month. The demon had threatened to take out the entire village if they didn't bring the young lord. We were just supposed to guard these kids just in case the demon attacked in advance. Tomorrow we were supposed to guard the village and kill the demon. I got out my study books and started to study. I couldn't afford wasting time doing nothing while I could study. Sango stared at my study books intently. Suddenly she asked me,"What are those things Kagome?"

"Oh these? They're just my study tools."

"Oh I see…"

Sango was silent from then. I was able to concentrate smoothly until something broke my concentration. Suddenly Sango got up and opened the door. "Sango? Where are you going?" I asked her.

She didn't reply. I put my notebooks away and got up. I followed her to where she was going.

_What the? Is she about to go underwater?!_

"Sango! Stop! Why are you doing this?" I tried to stop her but she dragged me in the water.

I tried to get away from her grasp but I couldn't. She dragged me farther underwater. Eventually I fainted.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_God! What the hell is she thinking helping every human in need?! We don't have much time… Doesn't she freaking know that?_

I grumbled and kicked the wall. "Oh cheer up Inuyasha. It was getting late so we needed a place to stay. It won't be that hard helping these villagers. Besides… Most of them are women!" Miroku chuckled.

"Are you sure Sango doesn't mind about the 'women' part?"

"Ha-ha don't worry. She was totally out of it today, so I don't think she minds."

Suddenly we heard a large crashing noise. "What was that?!"

"I think we should go check it out. Miroku you should check it from the sky with Kilala while I run and check what it was."

"Got it."

I ran towards where the noise happened. I stood to find a lake.

_Huh? I swear the sound was from here…_

Suddenly Sango arose from the water like a puppet. It seems like she was flying. "S-Sango?"

A deep voice appeared out of Sango's mouth,"So this woman's name is Sango? Interesting… Anyway… All males who come to this village must die!"

"What do you mean?! You have men in this village!"

"Ha! Those are just my fake puppets mutt!"

I growled and got out Tetsusaiga. "Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at me.

"What is it now Miroku?!"

"We must find the demon so we can stop Sango from being controlled!"

"Right! I'll go after the demon, so can you stall Sango for the time being?"

"Sure!"

"Since Sango came out of the water then the demon should be underwater…" I muttered to myself.

I dove into the water to see a cave down below. I swam towards and finally arrived. I took a deep breath of the air. "I see you've found my hiding place. I guess you weren't dumb after all mutt-face."

"Shaddup! Show yourself!"

The demon started to walk out of the shadows. It seemed like the demon was carrying something or someone with it. It finally got out of the shadows when I saw that the fish demon was carrying Kagome. "Kagome?!"

"Sorry, but she cannot hear you now. She is under my control. If you try to hurt me then you will hurt this girl instead. Are you willing to do that… Half-demon?"

"I said… Shut up!"

I ran towards the demon about to stab it when suddenly it turned and Tetsusaiga was facing Kagome. "Damn you!" I snared.

The demon just scoffed and attacked me. I dodged all the attacks when suddenly Kagome screamed. "Kagome?! Are you alright?" I cried out to her.

"She can't hear you silly. Focus on me- Your opponent!"

I ran up to the demon in rage. "Let go of Kagome you bastard!"

"No can do mutt!"

"Who are you calling a mutt?!"

"I-Inuyasha… R-run away…" Kagome croaked.

"Oh? Seems the girl is still able to speak! Selfish girl. I will make you suffer even more!"

Kagome fell from the demon's arms and collapsed. She screamed even more. "Kagome! Stop hurting her you damned demon!" I charged at the demon and destroyed it with the wind scar.

Although I defeated the demon Kagome wasn't free from the miasma. "Kagome? All you alright?!" I yelled panicking.

"I-I'm… Fine. Thanks… Inuyasha." Kagome whispered weakly.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

I carried Kagome and dove into the water and hurried up to the surface. I swam to land, and looked up to see an injured Miroku carrying an unconscious Sango. "What the hell happened to you Miroku?!"

"Sango was controlled by a demon. I blocked most of her attacks as possible, but she got some of me. If you didn't kill the demon any sooner… I would have been dead by now. Thanks Inuyasha!"

"It's no problem, but I guess the demon was the villagers after all."

"Yes… They were all puppets."

"We should probably get Shippo and go rest somewhere else. We should also head for Kaede's tomorrow morning."

"Why? Did something happen to Kagome?"

"Yes… I think something may have happened to her while she was kidnapped by the demon."

"N-no… I said that I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome weakly said while gulping down the blood in her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I don't want to slow you guys down. I have already slowed you guys a lot already. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden! The reason why we can get sacred jewel shards is all thanks to you!"

"T-thanks…" Kagome smiled before collapsing.

"Kagome?!"

We got Shippo and we went somewhere into the woods. We set up camp and went to sleep.

Flashback (What happened to Kagome) Kagome's P.O.V.

I woke up to find a demon standing before me.

_Huh?! Where am I?_

I finally realized what had happened. "What did you do to her?!"

"You mean… Your friend that dragged you down here?"

"What did you do?! Tell me now!"

"It's none of your concern. I will hold you here as hostage so I can get the rest of the others to come here to their deaths. I'll have to apply some miasma onto your body so you won't be able to escape…"

I tried to find anything that would be able to stop this demon. Suddenly, the demon stabbed me in the shoulder which pinned me down to the wall. I gasped in pain. "Now the miasma will soon work its way down to your heart… Then you will die!"

The demon removed its sharp poisoned nails and stepped back. I groaned at the pain from the wound. I slumped down and fell down. I wasn't able to get up from the pain. "I will use you as my shield in case one of your allies tries to attack me!"

I suddenly saw darkness. I looked around. Nothing but black. It was just pure emptiness. Suddenly there were people around me… They were insulting me and mocking me. I screamed and covered my face in confusion. That was when I heard someone's voice. It was a familiar voice. "Let go of Kagome you bastard!"

Inuyasha? I suddenly woke up to find Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga. I remembered everything.

_Oh no! What if Inuyasha gets hit by this guy's miasma too?_

I desperately tried to speak. The words finally came out and I weakly whispered to Inuyasha,"I-Inuyasha… R-Run away…"

The demon said something. Then I fell and collapsed. It was pitch black again. The darkness was starting to consume me.

_N-No… I-I can't lose to the darkness…_

Suddenly the darkness stopped growing at a fast rate. I barely woke up to find Inuyasha looking at me. He asked me,"Kagome? Are you alright?!"

I replied weakly, "I-I'm… Fine. Thanks… Inuyasha."

I blacked out.

Light's P.O.V.

_I finally got the police to agree with me… That's good. Nearly I have become "God" of this world… There are only a few that are still opposing me. I must get rid of them and then I'll get rid of the criminals._

I went to school as I usually do, and went to my house. I went up to my room and locked the door. Ryuk asked me,"Do you have some apples that I could eat?"

"Yeah. Here you go." I passed an apple to Ryuk.

I got my computer and hacked into my dad's police data. I saw the names and faces of the worst criminals on the list. I took out the death note and started writing some of their names down. Then I closed it and put it in my jacket. I went downstairs to grab some food to eat. A few hours later I went back up to my room and locked the door. Then I turned on the TV. There was a report of the criminals' death of the names I had just written down a few hours ago. I smirked at the TV. I was unstoppable. There was no one left to defeat me ever since I took down L and the others. All of the death notes in this world at the moment now all belonged to me. There was a chance that another death note could drop into this world, but I would have been god of this world already. If another person discovers this ability then I would have to eliminate them. Soon this world would be cleansed of the evil. I cackled loudly.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find everyone sleeping. I tried to get up, but then I fell right back down from the pain of my wound. I tried to purify the miasma, but it didn't work since I was the one who got hurt by miasma. Sweat drops started to drop from my face. I couldn't move. My vision faded into darkness. Darkness was slowly starting to get into my system. I groaned as I tried not to scream. If I told the others about this then they would worry about me and go to Kaede's. I closed my eyes and tried to endure the pain all night. After long hours of suffering it finally became morning. I opened my eyes to find my vision was back. The others soon woke up and saw me. Miroku noticed the wound on my shoulder. "Hey Kagome! We have to treat your wound before it gets worse!"

"Ah don't worry about it. It's just a cut."

"Don't say that!" Inuyasha snapped as he got the first aid kit from my backpack.

Inuyasha put medicine on my wound. "Thanks…"

"No problem."

_This way my wound won't act up for now… It will probably be enough o take until we go to Kaede's village again. I should be careful not to get hit on the wound again so it won't open up again._

We kept going on our journey when suddenly I felt two sacred jewels coming in this direction really fast. "Guys… I think Koga's coming this way."

"No wonder I smelled something bad!" Inuyasha grumbled.

We finally saw Koga coming this way. "Oh hey Koga!" I waved at him.

"Hello my dear Kagome. I'm sorry, but I have to get going." Koga waved back while running in the opposite direction of where we were going.

"Where are you going wolf-boy?" Inuyasha demanded.

"None of your business mutt!" Koga yelled back at Inuyasha.

"I wonder what that was about…" Sango commented.

"Let's just keep going. It's probably got nothing to do with us." Miroku told us.

"Right."

We kept going to suddenly find someone with an evil presence. We saw it was Kagura. "Kagura! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm here to tell you that the location of the last sacred jewel shard is in a mountain a few miles continued from your direction. If you want the shard then go there."

"Why exactly would you tell us this information?"

"I don't know. Naraku's orders." Kagura replied using her feather to escape.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come on guys. Even though it may be a trap we need to get to the last shard before Naraku does."

"Kagome's right. Let's go guys." Sango remarked.

We headed towards the mountain that Kagura had been talking about. Soon it became nighttime. We had to stop and rest once again. I sat and thought about the "Kira" guy.

_Should I do something about him? Even if I try what if he kills me?! I had to stop this guy before he did something terrible. There should be something that I could do… Something. Anything! Maybe I should ask Kaede about this later when I see her. She was wise and she knew many things. Maybe she could tell me what I could do about this guy. _

I took out my spare notebook and my pen and started writing down all of the facts that I knew already about the "Kira" guy.

*Notes about the Kira guy*

-He can kill people just by knowing their faces and names

-There is a second Kira that is able to kill with just looking

-He has some sort of superpower that allows him to do this

_Hmm… There's not much that I know of him yet, but I will try to find out._

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I-It's nothing…" I stuttered.

"C'mon tell me!" Inuyasha said as he got closer.

"It's nothing. Really." I told him while stepping back.

"Tell me!"

"I said it's nothing! Now stop bothering me! I yelled as I shut my notebook and put it in my backpack.

"Just tell me!"

"Don't you dare make me say si-"

Inuyasha covered my mouth. "Okay… Got it. Jeez Kagome! All you had to do was just tell me…"

He let go of my mouth and I took out my study books. I opened my math study book and tried hard to study as much as I could, but I didn't understand a single thing.

_What the heck? I don't get any of this stuff…I guess when I get back I'll have just have to ask my friends._

I put all of the study books back in my backpack and tried to go to sleep.

_I don't think I can fall asleep now. Maybe I'll just take a short walk out here in the woods._

I got up and started to go deeper into the woods when someone stopped me. "Where are you going Kagome?"

I looked back. It was Inuyasha. "Ah I'm just going to take a walk out in the woods before I go to sleep. Exercise is important you know."

"I see… Be careful, and scream for help whenever you're in trouble okay?"

"Will do. Thanks!"

I started walking out into the woods. A few minutes later I heard a sound. I soon saw soul collectors. I then realized that it was Kikyo's soul collectors. It seemed liked the soul collectors were trying to lead me to Kikyo. Maybe she was hurt or something. I followed the soul collectors, and soon after I found Kikyo laying down in the water with a cut on her other shoulder. I shouted to her, "Kikyo?! Are you okay?"

"Her wound has reopened. If you wish to save her then you should go purify the miasma on her wound. If you don't then she will die. Now choose what you will do." Two shinigami children told me.

"Are you kidding me? If only I could save someone's life I would definitely save their life!"

I walked up to Kikyo and started to purify her wound. I groaned in pain as the miasma started coming out. Suddenly my wound had reopened. I ignored the pain and continued to purify Kikyo's wound. I finally closed the wound for now. "Why… Did you help me?" Kikyo whispered.

"I would help anyone if only I could save their life. That's why." I replied before fainting.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_I thought she said she would take a short walk… It's already been hours, so why isn't she coming? Did something bad happen to her? Maybe I should just go find her…_

I got up and went in the direction that Kagome had headed. I kept walking until suddenly I saw soul collectors.

_Soul collectors? That could only be… Kikyo._

I followed the soul collectors to find an unconscious Kagome. "Kagome?!"

Suddenly someone spoke to me. It was Kikyo. "Inuyasha… Kagome saved my life by purifying my wound on my shoulder. It seems that she herself has been struck by miasma. Her wound had opened up while she was purifying my wound. I have got rid of the miasma, but you should probably just put some more medicine on her wound just in case."

"I see… Thanks for helping her. It's not like you."

"It's nothing. I shall be going for now."

Kikyo walked away and disappeared in the darkness. I looked at Kagome.

_Was she going to be okay? _

I carried her back all the way to where we had camped. Miroku and Sango had been sleeping the entire time. I carefully laid Kagome down and got medicine to treat her wounds. She woke up to find me applying medicine to her wound.

"Ow! That stings…" Kagome yelped.

"Stay still. I'm almost done."

"Wait what happened? I was just with Kikyo."

"You blacked out from your wound. She purified your wound you know. Did you know about this? That your wound had miasma?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I didn't want to slow you guys down again… You got mad last time I had to go back to my time remember?"

"I'm sorry about that time, but if you are injured you should always tell us okay?"

"Fine."

I finally finished putting medicine on Kagome's wound. "It's late. I think we should both rest and go to sleep right now."

"Right."

We both sat down and slept. The next morning we immediately set out for the mountain that we were headed for. After a few hours the mountain appeared in view. "Guys I feel the presence of the last sacred jewel! It's coming from that mountain!" Kagome told us as she pointed at the mountain.

We finally arrived at the mountain. "This way!" Kagome said while she pointed at the direction of where she sensed it.

We finally arrived to find a cave. We entered the cave as Kagome led us to the sacred jewel shard. We finally arrived to find a demon. "The jewel shard is in his left arm!" Kagome yelled.

"Got it!"

I took out Tetsusaiga and ran towards the demon. "Wind Scar!" I shouted.

The demon absorbed my wind scar with his sword and cackled. "Do you honestly think that attack can defeat me? My sword can absorb your sword's power!"

_If his sword can absorb my sword's power then I'll repeatedly use the wind scar on him. When he attacks then I'll use the backslash wave and defeat him._

I continually used the wind scar and ignored his mocking.

"Kagome get your arrow ready! When he attacks then shoot okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and aimed an arrow at the demon. He finally attacked. "Now Kagome! Backslash Wave!"

The backslash wave and the sacred arrow collided and destroyed the demon. The sacred jewel fell down and when I ran up to grab it the suddenly was a barrier. "What the?"

"Thank you Inuyasha… I'll be taking this shard and get going." Naraku cackled.

"Naraku you bastard! Give us back the shard!"

Tetsusaiga turned red and I tried to break down the barrier, but the barrier was impossible to break. I growled in frustration. "Calm down Inuyasha. Now we know the only shards left are Kohaku's, Koga's, and Naraku's." Kagome stated.

"You're right Kagome… We have to go stop Naraku now."

"Yeah…"

We headed back towards Kaede's, and then we finally arrived after a few days.

-Author's note-

It's not that good, but I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be coming out very soon(or at least I will try xD I have school so…). Also, my other fanfiction I will continue later… Sorry about that.


End file.
